


Undead Pursuit

by Hollenka99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stabbing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Vamp!Marv fic I wrote for averyancora on Tumblr. Marvin meets Chase and the game begins.
Kudos: 9





	Undead Pursuit

It begins with a chance encounter at a bar. Chase seems to be quite talkative with a bit of drink. His wife left with the children? Oh no. How sad. Perhaps Marvin putting him out of his misery would be benevolent. It would certainly save Chase's bank account if he didn't drain it with alcohol.

Given the degree of intoxication, it would be too easy. Marvin isn't here to take the easy route. Besides, what's the point if the fly isn't aware it's just landed on a web?

Days later, they 'just happen to' bump into each other on the street. Chase is a little off put by the fact Marvin knows him while there's barely any memory of the stranger in his own mind. It is shrugged off with self-conscious laugh. Alcohol can have amnesiac qualities in large volumes. It's no big deal. Chase walks away, off to wherever he has to be, as soon as he deems it polite to excuse himself.

Marvin discovers his workplace through routine observation. It's not a particularly exceptional place. Rather dull, actually. All it encompasses are a couple of unused offices available for renting. Then there's the fooling around. Why would he bother do that for money? Perhaps Marvin should find a worthier pursuit. However, he's already invested a week in this human. Marvin is as much of a quitter as he is alive.

He mistakenly gets cocky. Chase notices the figure in the corner of his eye. It lurks and hovers. Ever present, ever slightly behind him. The idiot doesn't even make an effort to lose him.

Oh, look, he's directed his stalker right to his home. How clever of him. Listen, Marvin himself can admit that sometimes he has done things he later regrets. That said, who in their right mind, while suspecting they are being followed, would go straight home? Marvin doesn't know why he's making such a big deal of this. It has worked in his favour, after all. With an evident lack of self-preservation, it was almost as if the human wanted to be endangered.

Chase spots him from time to time. Care is taken to make it often enough to induce stress and a lack of security yet infrequent enough to suggest false estimations of safety. For fun, he develops erratic patterns in his visiting schedule.

The best morning is when the object of pursuit acts as if he believes the key to defeating the undead is a glaring contest. It's made better by a visitor joining him at the window. Oh, oh Chase. No, what have you done? Look at you bringing unsuspecting innocents into this game.

Marvin makes sure to investigate this friend further. Another player was another player. The second human remains nameless. It would only be a matter of time before that changed.

A morning comes when his eyes light up at the sight of Chase's window. Right there, attached to the glass via blu tack, is a piece of paper with a handwritten message. On it are the words:

IF I LET YOU IN, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?

Well, who was he to refuse an invitation? This should be an intriguing encounter.

As promised, Chase grants him entry into his apartment. While ordering Marvin to leave him and his friend alone, he lets slip the name 'Jackie'. Jackie, huh? Well, sure, he'll leave them be. Or, more to the point, stay out of their peripheral vision.

He cannot help but laugh when the human before him brandishes a serrated knife. Chase moves swiftly to implant it in his pursuer's chest.

"Ow." Marvin grips his wound, doubling over himself slightly. He can't keep the act up for long before breaking into chuckles. The expression he receives in reaction to him straightening again is priceless. "You do know it wouldn't be that easy, right? Here, you probably want this back."

Startled and horrified, Chase simply watches as Marvin places the weapon on the table. The cream cloth is stained red in that one spot. The apartment's occupant snatches the knife and has it aimed at Marvin once more.

"Don't-" His voice quivers. The attempt to feign bravery would be hilarious if it weren't so pathetic. "Don't come here again."  
"Sure." He winks, heading for the door.

The following days are spent ensuring Chase does not notice his lurking presence. This was getting dull. There was only so much paranoia he could stir in a human. Okay, fine! He'd end this already. The first move was eliminating any potential hitches. An ally is more welcome in the home than an enemy.

Fooling Jackie while at his doorstep is surprisingly easy. He gains the permission he requires. It's disappointing in a way. Through all this, ever since Jackie had inadvertently become entangled in his friend's dilemma, Marvin had admired him for his vigilance. How unfortunate to see him lose that for their final encounter.

The illusion of Chase's presence vanishes. "Hello Jackie-"  
"Oh no." The young man lets out a few quiet, incredulous laughs. "My friends call me Jackie. You can just piss off and leave us alone."

Marvin is tired of formalities too. Jackie frowns venomously with his body pressed against the wall. It's clear he has plenty he'd love to say regarding his present circumstances. A hand firmly covering the mouth has a habit of preventing such things. Marvin leans in, whispering a parting message.

"You know the whole deal with having to be let in, not passing thresholds without permission and all that? Well, the funny thing is... you can rescind that permission at any time. No-one ever seems to think to do that. And I suppose it's a shame, for you at least, that I won't give you the chance to."

Jackie fights against his fate until the last visible display of strength is depleted. He may have tripped on the final hurdle but at least he regains some of his murderer's respect. Whenever he is found, none of those investigating the scene will be able to locate the victim's phone, nor some of his items of clothing. That team will hopefully be wise enough to correctly deduce it is in the perpetrator's possession now.

Marvin heightens Chase's paranoia for approximately a week before making the move. As he had suspected, Jackie had been his only confidante in all this. Therefore, it is Jackie whom Chase rings when in need of comfort.

The conversation certainly goes smoothly. The guy's so devoid of wits he doesn't even notice any potential discrepancies in his friend's portrayal. This was getting more entertaining by the minute. Marvin almost doesn't want this to end. Still, it's been a while since he's last eaten. Not to mention the thrill of progress won't last long.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come in."  
"Thanks."

Just like that he's let in without hesitation. Chase immediately heads to the kitchen, offering drinks. Out of his view, the door latch is applied. The host halts when he spots this and the individual who is not Jackie seated on an armrest. The sight of confusion stepping aside to let semi-defensive wariness dominate is wonderful.

"Where's the real Jackie?"  
"Well, I couldn't have him warn you, now could I? I suspect he's not smelling so fresh right now. Honestly, I'm surprised no-one's found him yet. Not a very good friend, are you, if you haven't realised he hasn't spoken to you in days."  
"But... but we spoke yesterday."  
Marvin stands. "Did you? I must say, though, you are just like each other. You'll give anyone permission to enter without double checking they're genuine."  
"Why are you doing this? Why me?" The stillness paired with a cup hanging loosely in his grip makes for a sorrowing image. Christ, at least Jackie had gone out fighting. The lack of that in his friend is purely depressing to witness.  
"You ran." A series of chuckles are emitted. "Simple as. You gave me something entertaining to do for a while."

Several strides and they are standing face to face. There is one final move to be made in this game and it's Marvin's turn.

"But all this is becoming a hassle. I've put too much effort into keeping track of you to give up now. Funny how exercise can make you really work up an appetite, huh. I think it's time I finally get my reward. Don't you?"


End file.
